Sand And Summer Vacation
by ItMayRain
Summary: Roxas and Axel are going to the beach. Nothing too much, more friendship than smut haha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all in anyway.

Yeah I really want the new KH game **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days **so I'm working my butt off!

Anyways, in celebration of being able to play Roxas _and _Axel together in multiplayer

I now preset this fan fiction.

Title: Sand and Summer Vacation

Comments: It seems`` I just got back from my summer vacation, and I already need a break. Sad isn't it? So instead of sleeping, I sit here and write fan fictions.

---

_**Hello Seattle I am a mountaineer **_

_**In the hills and highlands**_

_**I fall asleep in hospital parking lots**_

_**And awake in your mouth**_

_**-Owl City**_

Roxas Strife mumbled something under his breath, glaring up at the slowly ticking clock with his ice blue eyes. His best friend Axel chuckled at his angry stance, and watched the clock as well, green eyes following the second hand is it trudged slowly across the clock's face. Roxas made an aggravated noise at the back of his throat, as the second hand seemed to stop, right as it was about to hit twelve. For a very long, overdrawn second, everyone in the classroom was silent, waiting excitedly.

The belled chimed and everyone let out a long sigh of relief, including the teacher, before jumping out of their seat and yelling animatedly. Roxas closed his eyes, and just smiled for a moment, almost tasting the ocean waves. Tomorrow he would be at the beach, and just forget it all. That would be nice. Axel shook his shoulder, knocking the blonde boy out of his day dreams. Roxas grabbed his bag and followed the redhead out of the classroom.

"So," Axel said, turning to smile at his best friend, "Beach tomorrow. I'm staying at your place tonight right?" Roxas nodded, a big grin on his face. Oh he just loved the beach. They crossed the street, waving at a few other friends as the walked away from the school. Roxas glanced back for a second, and let all the faces sink in. There were seniors crying, and hugging each other, promising dates and meetings. Juniors were smiling, their eyes still wary as they watched the seniors, knowing it would be them crying next year. Sophomores were talking and laughing about the past year and freshman's just looked happy that they weren't the little kids anymore.

Roxas himself was a sophomore, junior now, and Axel would be a senior next year. An icy shock stabbed through his heart, as he thought about how he might not be able to see Axel so often when he graduated. He shoved the cold thought away as Axel slapped him on the back, having noticed the younger boy's grim look. "What's up?" Axel asked, sounding concerned behind his calm face. Roxas shook his head as he unlocked his door.

He walked over to the TV and turned it on, flipping through channels blindly. Axel kept persisting about what was wrong with him, but Roxas insisted it was nothing, he was just tired.

---

"Axel get up!" Roxas yelled and the sleeping red haired boy, as he grabbed do sandals. Axel cursed under his breath, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up, a bit wobbly. Roxas laughed at him, tossing a pair of swim shorts in his direction. "Those should fit you!" he called over his shoulder, and he ran downstairs to grab the inner tubes.

The bus wasn't even late. The hopped on and paid the driver, taking a few seats in the back for all their stuff. After about half an hour the arrived at the beach. It was still pretty early, so the got a good spot in between a cliff and the water. Roxas immediately ripped off his white tee-shirt and ran at the waves, yelling a little when he hit the cold water. Axel just watched him, as if that was more fun than being in the water.

After a while Axel joined him, shivering as the waves crashed against him. "Doesn't it feel amazing?" Roxas gasped, looking out at the ocean with a content smile. When Roxas was at the beach, everything in the world was just okay suddenly. Axel smiled, and splashed some water at his best friend. "Hey!" Roxas yelled, water dripping from his hair. The played in the water, until it go pretty crowded. Then they went back up to eat lunch.

Roxas munched happily on a sandwich, sometimes throwing out a joke he'd heard earlier or stories their crazy history teacher had told them. "Hey, Rox?" Axel asked after a while, wiping some ranch off his face. "Hmm?" Roxas said, staring out at the waves again. It was almost sunset. "Do you really like the beach that much," Axel asked, turning a shell in his hands.

"Well, my friend Demyx's has got a place up here, right on the cliff. He says he's got a few extra rooms, and I thought you might wan-" Before Axel could even finish his sentence, Roxas had gripped him in a tight hug. As the sky turned to a light pink, everything was suddenly all okay.

---

Ahh! It's too short!

-facepalm-

Hope you like it.

Yeah no sex in this guys.

Review please?


End file.
